A Christmas Miracle
by tinadapenguin1
Summary: "So how about a Christmas party?" Waku asked. The response he got was.  .overwhelming  Just a sweet little fix :


Ok first of I'd like to say... **IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED/ READ BOKURANO, YOU SHOULD GO DO IT BEFORE READING THIS! THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS! YOU SHOULD WATCH THE ANIME AND READ THE MANGA! THEY'RE BOTH AMAZING!**

So yeah... this is gonna be some Christmas cuteness! The only... "crack-ness" is that the characters are a tad OOC... oh and the fact that they're well... alive ^^ I'm choosing to write about Bokurano since it doesn't get much love! This will be mainly based on events in the manga... so watch the anime and read the manga! XDXD This will be much happier since I'm a pansy who can't handle so much sadness ^^

Summary: "So how about a Christmas Party?" Waku asked. The response he got was... overwhelming

Waku felt his face...he was breathing, actually breathing! He couldn't believe it! The last thing he remembered was screaming ontop of Zearth. He turned to smile at everyone, and then everithing went black. The young teen looked up to see the rest of the summer nature school kids. He looked around and he saw that they were in a room... the boys room of the summer nature school. Waku shakily got up and looked out the window. It was very bright outside with a clear blue sky, but a blanket of snow covered the ground. He turned back to his comrades, his friends. He saw that Daichi, Anko, Machi, Kana, Nakama and Kirie were waking up, but the rest were still lying on the floor... lifeless. Waku quickly mad his way to everyone.

"Hey, is everyone ok?" He asked while gently shaking those who were still sleeping.

"Onii-chan!" Waku heard Kana scream. She shook her brother, surprisingly, very violently. She had tears streaming down her face. "I can't be here without you!" She cried out. Waku stared at the scene before him. _What the hell is going on?_ Now Kako, Chizuru, Kodama, Komoda, Moji, Maki and Kanji had woken up.

"We're... alive?" Anko asked gently holding herself. The kids all stared at themselves, though Kodama seemed just as confused as Waku was. Now everyone was gathering around Jun, who still had yet to wake up. Machi touched Jun's face, trying her hardest not to cry at the aspect of him dying.

"Oi, brats!" They all turned to see a young man, with bangs that looked like Machi's with a big scar across his face.

"B-brother?" said girl exclaimed confused. Waku was now thoroughly confused.

"Alright, what in the world is going on?" The man turned to Waku. "That's right, you're a bit out of the loop. Well, long story short, we've all died, but have somehow comeback. I'm Koyemshi... you should remember me. Anyway-"

"What's wrong with Onii-chan? What's wrong with my brother?" Kana cried out. Koyemshi looked down at her.

"Well, it's not like you to interrupt people... I guess death taught you nothing! Anyway, he was the last to fight... it also took him close to 48 hours to finish. So naturally, it'll take him a bit longer to recover... but I don't even know why we're here." Koyemshi finished, steadily looking at all of the kids. Waku was dumbfounded. _We died? Wait, we came back to life so... there's a dead person in our room?_ Waku sighed a placed his hand on his head. This was a lot to take in. He turned his attention to a groan that sounded from the glasses wearing teen. After blinking a few times, he shot upright.

"Wh- what happened?" He looked around. He the glanced at Koyemshi and scratched his head. "I guess I'll figure it out later..." the young boy said while pushing his glasses on his face. Maki shot up from the ground.

"We need to go to our families! What day is it?" Moji pulled his phone and glanced at it.

"It says that it is December 16... almost Christmas." he said quietly. Waku scratched his cheek. He wasn't sure what was oing on, but he had something on his mind.

"So, how about a Christmas party?" The response he got was overwhelming. A resounding "YES" was what he earned.

"We can invite our families!" Maki shouted. At this, Kodama looked at the ground.

"Family... papa..." the boy muttered. Kodama wasn't the only one who was feeling that way. Ushiro and Kanji seemed completely devasted. Kanji was wondering about Seki and the 22 other soldiers, while Jun had his mind occupied on the genocidal rampage he was forced to go on. Both felt sick to their stomachs and Koyemshi seemed to notice.

"Hey, kiddies no need worryin' about that! It seems as if things have been... reversed. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. So kid, Waku was it... sorry you weren't here long enough for me to know that." Koyemshi said, poking a little fun at the boy and getting a glare in return. "Anyway, when is that party?" Waku put his hand on his chin in thought. "How about Christmas day? That way we can enjoy the day together! I think we deserve at least that much!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Kanji helped get Jun to his feet, who was immediately almost knocked over by Kana as she slammed herslelf into him in a tight embrace. What happened next surprised everyone, even Koyemshi was left a bit stunned. Jun wordlessly wrapped his arms around Kana, in an even tighter embrace, as if clinging to her for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered quietly, "for everything." Kana cried even harder. Jun stood up, now cradling the young girl, but still in a hug. "Maki's right, we should head home." Komoda nodded in agreement. "I can try to contact everyone so we can establish a place and time." With that, everyone headed home, many were nervous to see their families, anxious even, some were excited, but they all knew that they were just happy to be alive.

**December 25, Christmas Day 6:30 pm at the Takami Residence**

Komoda really knew how to get people together. In a fashion far beyond her years, she had managed to gather everyone who had been involved with Zearth. The children had embarrassingly told stories of their tearful reunions with their family. Maki was proudlly parading about with her baby brother.

"I can't believe you got to hold him before me!" she shouted to Jun... who happened to be right beside her. She smiled and nudged him gently. "I can tell you've changed. You haven't frowned once, and you've been laughing and joking openly with us. You're pretty funny, actually." Jun felt his face heat up a bit.

"Well, you know... stuff happened." At this Machi made her way to the two of them.

"From what I remember, no it didn't... but the offer still stands and winked as she walked off in the other direction. Maki couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Nice look, Tomato face!"

"Shuddup!"

Kodama was a little uneasy. Things hadn't fully reversed. It seems only those who had been contracted by Zearth were saved. Everyone else was... Kodama was taken out of his thoughts by his brother placing a hand on his head. He looked up at his eldest brother. The young man smiled.

"Hey, where are those glasses? You looked so smart with them on! Just like me, right?" Kodoma smiled and turned to hug his brother, who then swept him off the ground and onto his shoulder. Though Kodoma really wanted his father to be there, he was happy his mother and brothers still loved him after everything that had happened. Chizuru was having equal anxieties with her family. She couldn't erase her sins. However, even though she was fully prepared for all of their hate and disappointment; her family simply hugged her and asked what she wanted for Christmas. This party simply helped solidify the love that her family showered on her. However her relationship with Kako was completely different. The boy who used to follow her around like a lost puppy now kept his distance. She didn't blame. However, prior to the party, Kako had gone to her house to apologize for his actions.

"Kako-kun..." Chizuru started while near the fireplace, "I... should have been the one to apologize first... after all I-" Kako shook his head.

"No... I acted like an idiot back there..." he said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He smiled gently when his sister gently knocked at his head.

"Cut that out! You're too handsome to act so shy just because you're around pretty girls!" Kako blushed heavily. "Besides, you've got a friend over there who you need to talk to anyway!" Kako looked in the direction of Kirie, who was speaking to his cousin Kazu. The young woman's cheeks were no longer sunken in and her seemed to shine. This was the beautiful cousin that Kirie had so desperately missed. He looked past her to see Kako walking towards him. The young boy stopped in fromt of Kirie and stared at him. He then bowed deeply.

"I'm very sorry for the way that I've treated you. I saw you as someone weaker... but I should have seen you as the strong person that you truly are," he straigntened up and smiled at Kirie. "You're the only one was willing to tolerate my nonsense." Kako stuck his fist out toward Kirie. The boy smiled and hit his fist against his friend's.

"I should... also apologize, I mean, for what I said to you in your fight..." Kako laughed. "Wasn't much of a fight was it?" The two boys laughed, honestly enjoying each other for the first time.

Kanji and Anko were standing near a TV. The young girl was s excited to see how famous she had become. She couldn't believe how many people had come to her defense. It was a dream come true. Anko was curious as to how Kanji's battle went, however his happy demeanor was replaced with that of a broken child. He hadn't heard if Seki had been brought back, nor had he heard from the 22 other soldiers. Anko quietly put her hand on Knaji's as she listened to his story. By the time he was finished, she was just as teary eyed as he was.

"You... you did the right thing," Anko said quietly.

"Yeah, you did," a man said as he put his hand on Kanji's shoulder. The boy turned and saw Seki, smiling while holding a glass of whine. Kanji's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Seki. "The other soldiers... didn't come back, but I can promise you, they had never felt any more proud than when they were under your command." Kanji smiled.

"Well... you know," he said bashfully. Komoda had taken a seat near Maki, who was still gently cradling her baby brother. Kodoma gently rubbed her hand against the baby's cheek.

"He's adorable Maki... I'm so glad you get to see him after all." Maki beamed proudly.

"I'm going to teach him everything!" Kodoma smiled. She was so happy that everyone was here. She glanced at Maki, who was staring right at Jun.

"He's really changed... Ushiro I mean," she said. "I guess a lot happened... after our battles." Komoda nodded also looking in Jun's direction. Said boy was talking with Kana, his father and Tanaka. Jun was holding Kana's hand and was beaming. Tanaka smiled and brushed hair out of his face.

"You really did grow a lot... I'm so proud of you," the young woman said. Jun smiled.

"I have a lot of peoepl to thank for that." As he said this he squeezed Kana's hand tightly.

Moji was on the other side of the room, Nagi and Tsubasa by his side. Koyemshi had given a vague explination, but somehow, the heart that he had previously given to Nagi, was still inside of Nagi. He knew that Tsubasa had gotten closer to Nagi since his... passing. However, he pushed for the relationship. Opposed to his prior thoughts, even with the relationship, they were still close, if not closer than ever. He was so unbelievably happy to still have these times with his loved ones. Nakama and Daichi were quietly talking on a couch.

"So, those girls finally listened to you?" Daichi asked. The girl nodded. She was so happy that she had gotten through to them.

"So... how are your siblings." Daichi smiled. "Perfect... absoutely perfect." Waku had been... well everywhere. That energy of his never ceased to amaze anyone. He had talked to Jun, assuring the boy that what had happened wasn't his fault. The two had a laugh over it. He was just so happy... to be alive! If he thouhgt he was popular before, then the current situation made him feel like a celebrity. Practically the entire school had stormed his house when they found out about his return. He wasn't going to lie... he loved it. Koyemshi and Machi were idling about the house.

"You know... I guess I kinda approve of you and Ushiro, but you'd better hurry up! Now that he's a 'nice guy' he's sure to get popular," Koyemshi teased. Machi scoffed.

"Oh, please! I've got that handled!" Everyone was gathered in the living room as the last guest arrived. A man with white hair and glassed opened the door.

"Kokopelli?" everyone exclaimed. The man smiled.

"I came to say good bye... and I'm sorry." Everyone smied. No one blamed the man. This was truly a Christmas blessing.


End file.
